


Relapse

by Space_Mabel (colacharm)



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, Kind of angsty, mostly fluff tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colacharm/pseuds/Space_Mabel
Summary: Branch would relapse from time to time.





	

Branch would relapse from time to time. Normally during winter.

Some times, Poppy would find him sitting in his new bunker as grey as the cold and cloudy sky, eyes clouded with grief and pain. So far this had happened about 4 times, and for some reason, he would act very stressed about being seen like that, especially when it was Poppy who found him. And it always was.

His eyes widened at the knock against the trunk of the tree, his name being called by that sweet voice he had grown so attached to. He froze in his tracks, turning around and trying to run off, to keep her from seeing him like this- but the door was already being opened.

"Branch.." Poppy murmured, standing, staring at him.

He backed up, wincing as he hit a wall. He stuttered out an apology and sighed.

He hugged his shoulders, making himself look smaller. She gasped and hurried up to him, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tightly. He froze, blinking back tears. He hiccuped.

"Don't be sorry..."

He took a shaky breath, letting her hold him for a bit before hugging her back. She smelled like lemongrass and peaches and birthday cake, warm to the touch to contrast his cool skin.

The sensations were a great comfort to him, steadying his heartbeat and letting him relax into her. He sighed, sitting down. She moved with him, sitting next to him. She layed down in his lap and brought a hand up to cup his cheek, looking at his saddened features, devoid of color. He closed his eyes and leaned into her gentle touches, feeling safe in her arms.

She looked up at him, beautiful magenta eyes full of love and concern.

"Do you wanna talk about it..?" She said quietly, moving her hand down to rest on his shoulder. He stared at her, taking in her beautiful features, her freckles sparkling softly in the pale moonlight. All of her seemed to glow slightly, making her seem otherworldly.

He sighed.

"I miss her..."

Poppy nodded slowly, understanding what he meant.

"Yeah.." She looked at him. "I know what that's like."

He looked at her, confused, a bit hurt. "How could you _possibly_ know?"

She flinched and he flinched, realizing he was being mean. She leaned on him.

"M... My mom.."

He froze, not breathing.

"I... Oh.."

He had never really thought about that- about the fact that the queen was her mother.. And that his grandmother had suffered the same fate as her. And so many others, so many families that had lost just like him.

He looked at her and pulled her close, sitting her upright in his lap and wrapping his arms around her torso.

"How do you.... How do you deal with it?" he said, almost inaudible. She shrugged and smiled bittersweetly, looking at her lap.

"Just... Focus on the future. On what we have now. I have you.."

She took his hand, intertwining their fingers. She looked into his perfect blue eyes, finally truly understanding the line he had given Bridget about falling into someone's gaze and never coming up for air. She took a deep breath and sighed, gently pressing their foreheads together.

"And you have me. Always."

He blushed, looking at her as if it was the first time he had really seen her. Not as the flawless, angelic queen of the trolls, not as the annoyingly cheerful and glittery party girl that he had watched from afar all those years, but as Poppy, someone who had lost people just as he had, Poppy who loved him, Poppy who he loved. 

And with that thought, the color flowed back into him, raw emotion hitting him hard now that that block that kept everything down was gone, sending tears to his eyes.

She held him, the both of them hugging tightly for a very long time. Branch smelled like dirt, but in a good way, like a garden full of ivy. Like peace,  and not the kind of fake peace Creek loved to preach. She 

"Branch...?" she whispered, looking at him.

"Yeah?"

She leaned against him.

"I love you.."

There was a pause.

"I love you too.."

She looked at him closer and shook her head. "I mean it. I dont care what color you are. Youre my friend.. You can always come to me for help.."

He stared, starry eyed. "I..." 

He gulped. "Thanks.."

She cupped his cheeks and kissed his nose,  smiling. "Happy to help."


End file.
